Lies and Wishes
by XxXDie Sprache der LiebeXxX
Summary: What if Edward had a gift that nobody knew about? Bella, was a shield in Twilight, right? Well her shield expands and blocks out physical gifts now. What happens when the truth is revealed? Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

**I have a lot planned for this story, but most of the time when I write, I just write. I don't really have a plan to whats going to happen in the chapter, so it will be new to me too. **

**Summary- What if Edward had another gift that he had, but he never told the Cullens? Bella's a sheild in Twilight, right? Well what if it expanded and started blocking out physical gifts? What happens when all is revealed and Bella runs to her true love?**

**This is somewhere in Eclipse. In my fic she's closer to the Pack, and she hasn't agreed to marry Edward. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. If I did I would be in a Jacob and Jasper sandwhich right know. Yummy....**

* * *

**Lies and Wishes**

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

I felt cold kisses running along my face, and down my neck. My eyes fluttered open and was met with his topaz orbs. I tried to fight the grimace that started to play at the edges of my lips, but Edward saw it.

"What's wrong, love?" his voice full of worry and concern.

I blurted out the first thing that crossed my mind, "I need a human moment."

He seemed satisfied with that, and let me up off of the bed. I grabbed my toiletries and started to head towards the bathroom, but me being me, I tripped over the rug in my room. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. Edward's cold, hard arms were wrapped around my waist, bringing me up right. I shuddered from his touch, but it wasn't what he thought it was. He thought it was from pleasure, but really it was because I was repulsed by him. I have been for a few months now, it has just been getting worse. And it was only Edward. Alice, my pixie like best friend, plays Bella Barbie all of the time and I never feel repulsed by her. Emmett, my bear of a brother, crushes me in his brotherly hugs and I feel fine. I don't know what it was, maybe I'm falling out of love with Edward.

_No Bella, you love Edward. He's your soul mate. _I reminded myself.

"-alright, Bella?" I realized Edward was asking me a question while I was lost in my own head.

"Sorry, what was that?" I couldn't keep all of the confusion out of my voice, but if he noticed he didn't say anything.

"Are you alright?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Edward. I'm not going to break in half because I tripped."

I turned around with my toiletries still in hand and walked out of the room.

He is always doing this. Treating me like a porcelain doll, as if I will break from just tripping over my own feet. Controlling me from doing what I want to do, saying its unsafe. If only he knows what I do when I'm in La Push. I giggled at the thought.

I turned on the water to a warm temperature. Taking off my clothes, I stepped in the shower and sighed in pleasure when the warm water hit my pale skin. I felt the tension in my shoulders relax while the water ran down my body, soothing my muscles. I squeezed some of my favorite shampoo on my head, and took a deep breath, smelling the fragrance. Rinsing out the strawberry shampoo, I grabbed a wash cloth and washed my body with the soap bar. After I cleaned my body, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around my body. I stepped out of the shower and let out a groan. I forgot my clothes in my room.

I opened the bath room door and stepped out in the hall, tip toeing to my room, I opened my door and breathed a sigh of relief. Edward must have gone home to change and get his car. Opening the door all the way, I walked in my room, towards my closet. I pulled out a old pair of loose fitting jeans and a gray long sleeve, I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my bra and a pair of panties. Turning around, I let out a squeak of shock to see Edward staring at me with hungry, dark eyes. They weren't the eyes that I saw with James, or Jasper at my birthday, they were full of lust for my body, not my blood. I turned towards the door, and dashed out of the bed room, and back to the bath room.

Closing the door behind me, I let out another groan of displeasure. If Emmett ever found out, I would never hear the end of it. Shaking my head at the thought, I dropped my towel and got dressed. I ran a brush through my hair, getting all the tangles out, I let it dry naturally.

Walking out of the bath room, I walked back into my room with a light blush on my cheeks. Forcing my self to walk, I sat in Edward's lap who instantly put his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him, if thats possible.

"Is Charlie here?" I asked.

"He left early this morning, but not before checking on you." an amused smile made its way on his face.

"What are you hiding?" I asked, a little annoyed.

He glanced down at me and smiled, "He was checking to see if I was in the bed with you."

"WHAT?!" Edward winced.

"Calm down, love. I'm a vampire remember." A bitter smile replaced the amused one.

I rolled my eyes at his mood swings, got up and grabbed his hand, "Come on, Edward. I want to see the Cullen's today."

His eyes darkened, for what I do not know, and his mouth made a straight, firm line, "Why don't we go to the meadow, to spend some time with each other."

I looked at him confused at his harsh voice, "We always spend time with one another. I want to go see my family today."

"You think of them as family?"

"Of course I do, Edward." I was confused by his weird behavior.

"You know, love, you don't have to spend time with them to be with me."

I pulled my hand away from him, suddenly even more disgusted, "Is that what you think? That I only spend time with them because of you?"

This time, he was confused, "Why else would you spend time with them, love?"

"Because I love them!"

He nodded and stood up, "Lets go, love."

I walked behind him, thinking. Why was he acting like this? He knows I think of them as family! Was...was he jealous? I wanted to laugh at the thought but why else would he act like this. I shook my head, I would think about this later.

We pulled out of my drive way in Edward's Volvo, heading towards the Cullen's house.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled when I saw who it was, "Jake!"

I saw Edward glare out the window, but I ignored him for now.

"Hey, Bells!"

"So, what do ya' need?" I asked.

"We're having a bonfire tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would like to go. The Pack misses you, Bells."

"Yeah, I'll go. When is it?"

"Just come at 6:00 tomorrow. The usual place." I smiled in excitement. I missed the Pack, I could barley see them because Edward doesn't like me to go to La Push.

"Okay, I'll be there Jake." We both said good bye and hung up.

I didn't notice we had already pulled up at the Cullen's house, so when I hung up I saw that Edward had already opened my door for me. I smiled at him in thanks and stepped out.

"Bella, I don't want you to go to La Push." Here we go.

I walked past him and towards the house, "I wasn't asking for permission, Edward."

He was suddenly in front of me, "Your not going, Bella."

I walked around him, irritated, "You can't stop me, Edward." I was trying to keep my calm. I didn't want to yell in front of everybody.

I walked in the living room, where I saw everybody sitting at. Esme and Carlisle were worried, they knew we fought a lot about this. Emmett looked amused, with an indifferent Rose beside him. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, frowning.

Edward let out a bitter laugh, "I think you forgot that I'm a vampire, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and sat beside Emmett, who put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at Edward, "And I think you forgot that I have a whole pack of wolves who love me, and would love to come down and get me."

Emmett let out a booming laugh but Edward ignored him, "You are not going, Isabella!"

I glared at him, "You are not my fucking father Edward! I can do what ever I want!"

The Cullen's were shocked when I cussed. I've never cussed in front of them, but what they don't know is that I use to cuss all the time. It fucking stopped when I went out with Edward.

"See, love. Their a bad influence." He said smugly.

I rolled my eyes, "What the fuck ever Edward. Have you heard Emmett?"

"Hey!" Emmett yelled, with a smile on his face.

We ignored him, "Love, their dangerous. You could get hurt!"

"Vampires are dangerous, Edward! Do you see me running away from you!"

He winced, "We have more control, Bella."

I stood up and glared, "Do you remember my birthday, Edward?" I saw Jasper flinch with Edward, "Jasper, I don't blame you, its fine." I remembered something that I was thinking about the other night and looked at Carlisle, "Carlisle, have you ever thought that Jasper is the strongest in this family?" They all looked confused.

"He attacked you, Bella! How is he strongest?!" Edward yelled, angered.

I looked at him and smiled, "Jasper's an Empath, Edward. He feels all of your blood lust on top of his own."

That shut him up. I looked back at Carlisle who was looking at me in shock, his jaw dropped and wide eyes. I smiled again, "My birthday, when I got a paper cut, all of you, besides Carlisle, had to leave because of your blood lust. I'm Edward's singer! So Jasper felt all of it, so really, Jasper's the strongest. He has to deal with his and your blood lust everyday."

Suddenly I was wrapped in cold arms. I looked up and saw Jasper, "Thank you, Bella!"

I smiled and hugged him back, "S'okay Jasper."

I heard a growl and I was ripped away from Jasper, "What the Fuck!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Edward was holding me to him, glaring at Jasper.

"Let go of me, Edward!" I yelled.

His grip tightened and I whimpered in pain, "Your hurting me, Edward!"

He dropped me and back away with wide eyes. Jasper helped me up from the ground and stood me up straight.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He nodded.

Suddenly, Alice gasped. We all looked at her, confused. Her eyes turned black and filled with rage, she glared over my head at Edward. I turned to look at him, and saw not Edward, but a complete stranger.

* * *

**Tell me if you like it. Should I keep writing, or should I delete it? Review and tell me what you think! If I get enough reviews I'll keep writing, if not I'll delete it. **

**Look at the pretty green button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of you that reviewed my story. I didn't get as much as I wanted but I wanted to update for all of you. Here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I would be in a Jacob and Jasper sandwhich. Yumm.....**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I was frozen to the spot, staring at the vampire I have loved for two years, or thought I loved. Right know, at this moment, I didn't know this person. I felt no love for him at all, but my heart....it was being pulled to the direction of....La Push.

What happened?! Why don't I love Edward anymore?! What the fuck did he do to me?!

I was starting to panic, not knowing what was going on.

Edward started to walk towards me slowly, causing me to back up in Jasper trying to get as far away from him as I could.

"Love, calm down!" Edward said in a pained and paniced voice.

I looked around, despratly trying to gind a way out of here. Knowing what I was looing for, Alice tossed me the keys to her Porshe.

I looked at them, not sure if I should go or not.

Alice smiled at me sadly and whispered, "Go." barly audible to humans.

I smiled at her in thanks and turned, running out side to her car.

I heard a thud come from inside, but I was already in the yellow Porshe, speeding towards the only place Edward couldn't go. La Push.

The drive to La Push gave me time to think, to figure out what was happening.

Edward did something to me, but I don't know what. I couldn't figure out what he did. He...he changed me! I could feel it in me, everything was different now.

I remember the confusing conversation that I had with Renee when Edward and I went to Jacksonville.

_Flashback_

_The sun was out so Edward had to stay in mom's house, saying he had to talk to Esme and Carlisle. _

_Renee turned to me suddenly, "Bella, what happened to you, not that I don't like the new Bella, but your....different."_

_I was confused, what did she mean about 'new Bella'?_

_"I don't understand, Mom."_

_Her eyebrow furrowed when she frowned, "Bella, you use to be so different. You were still mature, but you were confident and," she laughed, "you cussed like a sailor, Bella."_

_I shrugged , I didn't remember so we both dropped it and looked out at the ocean._

_End of Flashback_

I now understood what she ment. Edward fucking did something to me, and it wasn't for the fucking better.

But why did it stop now?

I didn't have time to think about it because I pulled up to Jake's familar red house. Jumping out of the car, I slammed the door to the Porshe and ran to the front door, knowing rappidly.

I heard the squeeking noice of Billy's whealchair and he opened the door.

"Hello, Bella. Jake told me you were coming tomorrow."

I laughed a bitter laugh, "Things change, Billy." he raised an eyebrow but I shook my head, "Is Jake home?"

It was his turn to shake his head, "He's over at Sam's-"

Before he finished his sentence, I took off back towards the yellow car and spead of towards Sam's.

Quil and Embry were outside, wrestling, when I pulled up, but froze when they saw the car. I saw, rather than heard them growl. Oh yeah, they could probably smell Alice on the car. I stepped out of the car, and smirked when their eyes widened and a smile broke across their face.

"Bella!" They both yelled, hugging me at the same time. I saw behind them, under their arms, the rest of the Pack come out, probably hearing the two of them yell my name.

"What a greeting." I said when they pulled back from their bear hugs.

The rest of the guys came and hugged me one by one, telling me it was great to see me again and to come down more often. Oh, only if they knew.

I walked over to the only person who hasn't hugged me yet and smiled, "Hey, Jake." I mummered.

He smiled, my smile, and hugged me, "What are ya' doing here, Bells?"

I pulled back, "Well if you want me to go..." I trailed off.

"No!" Most of the guys yelled.

I raised my eyebrows while they looked sheepish.

"You never get to come over, Izzy." Quiul knew I hated the name so he always called me it, "If you go home now, the bloo- I mean Edward, wont let you come back."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't give a fuck what he says."

They looked at me, startled, and I just shrugged, still not understanding what happend to explain it to them yet.

"Never mind, lets go inside, I want to see Emily." I burshed passed them and wlaked in Sam's house. I headed straight towards the kitchen, knowing Emily would be cooking something for the Pack. Yep, she was standing at the fridge.

"Hey, Emily." She jumped at the sound of my voice, spinning around to face me.

She smiled and hugged me warmly.

"It's good to see you, Bella."

"You too, Em."

I turned around after she let me go to go back to the fridge, and saw all of the guys sitting at the table. I jumped and exclaimed much to their amusment, "You're all fucking gaints, how do you move without making noise?!" I than muttered under my breath, "Stupid, silent werewolves."

They all busted ou laughing at my irritated tone.

"What's so funny?" a familar voice called.

I squealed, yes I actually squealed, "Kim!" I shouted.

Kim saw me in the kitched and squealed also, "Izzy!" a lot of the Pack picked up on the nick name, much to my annoyance.

She hugge dme, while Jared pouted.

I laughed, "What's the matter, Jared?"

He hugged, "My girlfriend just ignors me, and I havn't seen her in two days." Kim stared at him, blinked and turned back to me, leaving him their pouting. I busted out laughing at his expression, making Kim laugh with me.

Calming down, Kim asked, "So, Edward let you come down, finally." She stated.

I scowled, "I do what I want, I don't need Edward's permission.

"Could of fooled me." Embry muttered under his breath.

I flipped him off and was about to reply when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked ot se who it was. Alice.

"Hey, Alice." I answered casualy.

"Love, come home, please! The dogs are dangerous!" It was definantly not Alice.

Jake growled and I put my hand on his shoulder, "Shut the fuck up, Edward! Why are you calling from Alice's phone?" I asked, annoyed.

The Pack looked stunned that I would talk to Edward like that.

"Bella, just-" he stopped.

Alice's voice replaced Edward's voice, "Sorry, Bella. He took the phone from me, and you know, hes the fastest."

"Alice, do you know..." I trailed off.

She sighed, "Carlisle has a theory."

"Well what the fuck is it, Alice?!" I asked after a long pause.

"He really changed you, didn't he?" I could hear the awe in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, very confused.

"Bell, I think it would be better if we talked about this in person with the rest of the person."

I looked around, getting tired of standing up, for an empty seat, not seeing one, I sat myself in Emry's lap, while talking, "Fine, Alice," I paused, "but I don't want _him _anywhere near me." I warned.

"Of course, Bella."

I sighed in defeat and impatient, "Fine. When am I coming over?"

She paused then asked, "The dogs will want to come, right?"

The guys all nodded their heads, worried and confused etched on their handsome faces.

"Yeah, they'll be there."

"Okay. Come tonight at out house."

I nodded, but then realized that she wouldn't be about to see, "We'll be there, Alice, see you then."

We both hung up and I braced my self for the questions that would come.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, probably processing what they just hear.

"What happened, Bells?" finally, Sam asked.

I took a deep breath, and was about to begin when the door bell rang.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Even if you are just going to write one word, good or not good, well that's two but what ever. Please please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to put this story on a pause. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I was planning on updating next Friday because schools over, but I didn't know I was going out of town. I will be in Germany most of the summer visiting family, so I won't be able to update in a few months. I know some of you are going to be pissed, so, I'm sorry!

I'll delete this when I update!

--Mrs. Jacob-Freakin-Black


End file.
